Chain Story
by Navigator101
Summary: This is just a chain story some friends and I have made. It's pretty funny. It also has a lot of Apollo and Artemis interaction with each other and with the other Greek Gods and Goddesses. It includes most of the gods seeing a therapist.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or all the plotlines in this story it belongs to many different people.

A.N For those of you who have read my list I am working on a side story it's going to take me awhile to get it done because I have school i'm working on it during my free classtime but if you can bear with me i'll try to have it done by next week. This is also not in the same Universe as Artemi's list it is another modern story but I have no clue when it'll be finished it's kind of an ongoing thing. Please reveiw and tell me what you think!

The goddess Hera was always thinking of ways to get back at her husband, but they never seemed to work. In fact, they always seemed to backfire. One such time was when she tried to kill Heracles. He got glory and fame instead. Or when she tried to destroy Semele. Her son became a popular, powerful, OLYMPIAN god. The one time she tried to take her anger out on Zeus himself, she got hung from the skies with two anvils tied to her feet.  
"For once, I'd like to win this endless war," she sighed.Artemis had never gotten along very well with her stepmother but she couldn't help but notice that Hera wasn't her usual angry self as she walked into the room. After making sure no one would see what she was about to do she approached Hera causing the goddess to look up at her

"What's wrong Hera this isn't normal for you you're supposed to be making most of our lives miserable. Not that I mind the change just wondering what brought it on."

"Go away child! I tire of your endless rattling!" Hera snarled. Which sent Artemis running off to find Zeus to complain.

"Leave my presence at once! I must sort to certain business!" In other words Artemis thought you are trying to find a new woman to impegnate. She then walked out of the room to go find her favorite twin.

Zeus approached Hera and asked "Hera have you learned your lesson? I think you've been hanging there for a good long whi-- hears maidens frolicing down on the earth Oooo!"

"Hmm..." Hera then realized what he was looking at and grew furious "grrr..."

Zeus looked at her startled. What?! Was that a pirate growl? Well I guess you HAVEN'T learned your lesson... Tootles! goes off to the maidens 


	2. Part 2

Discalimer: I don't own Greek Mythology or all of these idea's like I said before a bunch of friends and I came up with all of this and a lot it is theirs I just have permission to post their parts as well. A few of these are my ideas though.

A.N I know I said I would probably have the first side story to my list but it's turning out to be harder to finish as well as longer than I thought. Please reveiw and enjoy the story and let me know what you think.

Aphrodite and Eros enter while stiffling giggles. Hera looks up at them with an annoyed expression before asking " What is so funny?". Aphrodite looks at her and acts innocent.

"Nothing dear." this just got Hera even more annyoed.

"You better not be hear to mock me." she snarled at Aphrodite who immediatly looked offended.

"No of course not." Hera gave her a disbeleiving look.

"Im sick of you and that little winged brat of yours." That immediatley hacked Aphrodite off and she snarled at Hera.

" I only came to help. But no im not going to help such a cold hearted woman warm her bed." She then proceeded to stalk off along with Eros. Artemis arrives back this time with Apollo in tow.  
"You know Hera maybe if you went about things quietly then this sort of thing wouldn't happen." Apollo started snickering at what his twin said. He then deccided to add his two cents in.  
"But you forget sister dear she doesn't know how to do things quietly.  
Now I believe we were about to have a shooting contest and I was about to whoop you. Artemis laughs at that and countered "In your dreams little brother you can never beat me and you know it!" The twins then proceed to forget about Hera and walk off arguing over who's going to win the archery contest.  
Hera while watching her stepchildren suddenly gets an epiphany. "Hey I just realized something!" everyone else wonders what she's going on about this time. "Maybe instead of doing crazy willy-nilly things when we're mad maybe we could talk it out and go to a counciler... I certainly think I need it."

Everyone else comes back in at that point. Apollo immediatley elbows Artemis before teasing her saying "I know somebody else who needs it." Artemis then proceeds to elbow him in the gut while he's snickering.  
Aphrodite then throws her two cents in as well "talk things out... why don't we all just hold a sexiest goddess contest"  
Artemis just looks at her like she's crazy before exclaiming "Is that how you solve EVERYTHING"  
Aphrodite looks at Artemis offended before repyling "No... well yes, but not with everything"  
Zeus rubs his chin looking thoughtful. "I think my nagging wife might have a point there... "  
Hera looks at him gratefully " Yep... hey!" she just realized what he called her.  
Zeus then decides that this is the answer. "Today marks the day that we the gods of Olympus... seek a nonconfrontational end to problems!"

Artemis and Apollo have by this point vanished from Olympus.Artemis is cheerfully trying to kill Apollo for his earlier comment on her needing to see a councilor. "I don't need to see a councilor my dear brother and even if I did who could whether my temper which as you so often remind me is very scary. As far as I know you and Mother are the only ones who can survive my temper. Point someone put out who can and i'll go see them"  
Apollo stops running and looks at her with surprise and amusement before saying " Oh not this again I was only kidding dear sister." He recieves a glare before he decides to start running from his sister who starts chasing him again.  
Artemis laughs happily before yelling "You're so good at target practice!" 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: See the first two chapters.

A.N I changed my mind i'm probably not going to post a side story to the list as I don't think it will be finished anytime soon.

Meanwhile on Olympus in Hera's room. Hera has her pretty little nose burried in with a self help book: "Hey this thing says pretty good stuff! I know we'll call in a god/goddess of shrinks... I mean psychiatrists. Hmm... I sure am talking out loud to no one in particular quite often today... maybe I'm crazy like in this book EEP!" She quickly directs her eyes to another immortal and sees Zeus walking in. "Oh, hi Honey! So I was reading here about this idea called marrige counceling! Pretty cool, eh?"

Zeus meanwhile was thinking "I only said that stuff to make her stop nagging... aw man. Well i suppose I should keep my promise... until a loophole is found then I'll slip right through it heh heh heh" He then starts chuckling out loud "heh heh heh..."

Hera meanwhile is looking at him like he's crazy. "Honey what so funny"

Zeus chuckled nervously. "Oh nothing... I just rememberd something Dionysus said earlier."

Hera who was excited over the idea told him "Now to find a good couple counceler.."

Zeus had called in his twin children. To tell him his idea they both just stred at him like he was crazy. They both looked at him and said at the exact same time. "You want to what?!"

Zeus looked at his children sheepishly. "I want to bring in a Psychiatrist for marriage and for the entire family."

Artemis and Apollo did not look amused. "Why?"

Zeus sighed before saying "If I have to suffer all of you have to suffer"  
Artemis did not share her father's idea at all. "Whatever i'm going hunting Apollo your coming with right? I don't want my favorite twin to be contaminated by this Psychiatrist."

Apollo just chuckled before walking out of the room with her. "I'm with you all the way Temi and whats this about me being your favorite twin? Last I checked i'm your only twin."

Zeus looked at them like he had been betrayed. He tries to plead wit them with no luck. "But guuuuys c'moooonnn!"

Artemis looked at Apollo and mutters in his ear. "Quick lets make a run for it while we still can."

Apollo agreed with her quickly. "Roger that, sis"  
they dart out leaving a trail of fire

Zeus noticed Hermes come in and had an idea.  
Hermes was recalling a tune he heard earlier: Doo ba dee doo doobee doobee doo ba de do! He then noticed Zeus. "Hey pops!"

Zeus looked at him and smiled slyly. "Oh hello Hermes You wouldn't mind"  
(Hermes cuts him off before he can finish) "Oh great Hades is trying for extra time with his child bride AGAIN! For pete's sakes it'll be the 4th year he's tried it!"

Zeus quickly began shaking his head. "No no no! I just need you to find a psychiatrist for me to make the Missus stop nagging..."

Hera who was passing by snarled. "I heard that Mister!"

Hermes looked at his father shocked. "A shrink?! What for?"

Zeus muttered under his breath "She thinks we have marriage problems."

Hermes just looks at him in a rare moment of silence. "Bout time she realized that I mean Eh-DURH!!"

Zeus stared at his youngest son in annoyance. "Just get the shrink before I hurt you." Hemes ran off to find a shrink before he was stopped by the twins.

The twins asked him using the creepy voice where they say the exact same thing at the exact same time. "Did dad tell you the shrink is for the entire family as well as for marriage he's saying we have problems. Do you really want to deal with that?"

Hermes just looked at them and shuddered. "You do know that's creepy when you two do that"  
Artemis and Apollo looked at eachother and smirked. "We know."

Apollo then continued for them. "Why do you think we do it?"

Artemis eyed Hermes before she asked "So are you gonna get a shrink or are you gonna dissapear like us?"

Hemres looked at his siblings and shook his head. "Sorry, guys, gotta go on Zeus's orders. Paternal approval always a plus. How bad can it be anyway? I just go down to the mortal world, pick up some emotional person who can help Zeus and Hera-- wait I know! There's a Hera supporter in the USA who'll be perfect!"

Apollo looked him with horror before crying "It will be like Troy all over again." Artemis was nodding her agreement.

Hermes sighed and glared at his older siblings. "Now you're just being a pain. I have to go on Zeus's orders. Bye!"

Artemis and Apollo looked at eachother before saying in their creep twin voice "Don't say we didn't warn you!" They left to go hunting in the forest until shrink is gone.


	4. Part 4

A.N Since no one seems to be reading this I'm just going to post it in script formatt. Which is how it's set up where we're writing it. The person referred to as me is my friend who's helping me write the story. Her character doesn't have a name at this point because none of the gods have thought to ask her yet. When she Revelas it then she'll be reffered to by her name.

Hermes swoops down and picks a random kid off the street.  
Kid: Hermes. Nice to see you.  
Hermes: You're not surprised? I just picked you up off the ground to bring you to Olympus and you're not surprised?  
Kid: Yeah, pretty much.  
Hermes blinks.  
Hermes: Yeah, Zeus and Hera will like this kid a lot. (Sticks out his hand) Welcome to the family, bro. You're just the kind of kid we need.

At Olympus where Hera and Zeus are awkwardly waiting.  
the Kid: Uh aren't mortals not allowed up here?  
Hermes: These circumstances are kinda.  
Hera interupts: Damn important!  
Zeus looks rather uninterested but genuinely wants to make his favorite girl happy: nods Yup.  
The Kid: Well I'm just, y'know, a first year college student of psychology... and you guys are, uh, immortal earth controling all powerful beings.  
Hermes: Dude, don't underestimate yourself. Y'know when I was an infant I had already orchestrated my first adventure. And all these two need is some counceling.

Kid: Counciling for the gods? YES! Now what's your problem? Wait-- first let's classify your fears. Are you afraid of foreign people? That's xenophobia. Are you afraid of.  
Zeus/Hermes: Groans Hera: Told you this was a good idea!

Apollo and Artemis have set up a camera and are watching from the safety of the earth and laughing their heads off at Zeus and Hermes having to put up with the random kid thinking " We warned you Hermes you should have listened." While laughing their heads off.

Hera: I secretly fear that dramatic lighting Someday... damsel pose guhh huh wuhooo tears My husband will pulls out a hanky and blows nose completely forget about me and ditch me for someone younger and sexier and less easily angered... dramatic sobbing  
The Kid: Oh, I see... jots notes down  
Hermes waving his hand like a student: Me next! Oooh! Oooh! me next!  
The Kid: Sure go ahead.  
Hermes: I have a secret fear of whispers  
The Kid: That? No body's scared of that dude, it's kinda silly.  
Hermes : Well soooorrrry.  
Hera: Yeah anyway back to me!

Twins thinking: No one cares about you get back to Hermes fear so we can use it against him!

Athena: (walks in) HEy, guys, what are you up to? Who's this kid?  
Zeus: He's our... (sighs)uh, family councilor.  
Kid: Classify your fears.  
Athena: Well, I'm afraid of getting an answer wrong, the dark, losing a battle, forgetting 525,600 digits of pi, forgetting how to build, invent, and think, cats, and spiders, for starters.  
Kid: Okay...

Artemis looking at Apollo: Who knew Athena was afraid of so many things?  
Apollo looking at Artemis: That just means more blackmail for us to use against her Temi.

Hermes: And hear I though my fears were goofy.  
Athena: Hey you'd be afraid of many things too if you were as stressed out as I am. I have to teach the arts of cooking, inventing, and tapestry weaving. Now imagine that and I have to work out peaceful solutions to disputes while still being the goddess of war.  
Ares springs out from behind a piece of furniture: I finally found out your fears, now I shall use it against you in the future! Yar har hee hee!  
Athena frowns: Grrr... stomps on Ares's foot  
Ares starts yelping: Ow ow ow ow!  
Athena : You big coward!  
Kid: My I'm sure you have some sort of interesting issues. Anything in particular you want to say?  
Ares: I don't have a Freudian complex! ... Stop looking at me! Aaaaarrrggggh!  
Athena in thought: I knew that a-hole had issues.

kid: ookaay...so you need marriage couseling?  
hera: YEEEEEEEEEESS!  
kid: okay then...whats been going on in your marriage thats making you ask for counseling?  
hera: well zeus here cant help himself when he sees a pretty face!  
zeus: yes i can.  
hera: nu-uh!  
zeus: uh huh!  
hera: nu-uh!  
zeus: uh huh!  
kid: reads a book lord zeus, according to mythology didnt you create the first woman to stress out mankind?  
hera: I wish!  
zeus: um.  
kid: cuz did you even THINK about what it would do to you?  
zeus: i thought it wouldnt affect me!! kid: but it did.  
hera: it sure did!  
hermes: why are we calling women 'it'? dont you mean 'they' or 'she?  
zeus: dont do the muses' jobs, hermes.

Apollo Rolls his eyes at that.  
Artemis: heh..sexist kid...

hera: ANYWAYS, i want you to knock some sense into zeus cuz he needs to stop falling in love so easily!  
kid: well...wouldnt that actually be aphrodites fault in a way? or eros'? cuz i mean..aphrodites the goddess of love and eros has his bow -  
zeus: this kid has a point.  
me: randomly pops up how did i get here? notices the gods in therapy wow...never heard THIS myth before.  
zeus: hi... While Blushing.  
me: IM NOT PRETTY!! wheres pan?  
hera: why do you want to know?  
me: cuz pans awesome! not that the other gods arent...but wheres pan anyways?  
zeus: how did you get here?  
me: i dont know!  
kid: do i know you?  
me: i dont know you so why should you know me?  
kid: idk...watch beeps sorry...lunch break.  
hermes: BUT THE FUN PART HASNT STARTED YET!  
kid: i need my lunch break...walks to mcdonalds  
hermes: do i know you?  
me: ...i wrote about you in a story as my science teacher.  
hermes: ...i dont want to know.  
hera: are you a good psychiatrist?  
me: um...kind of.  
hera: while that kid is having a lunch break you will be our counselor.  
me: can i see pan if i do this?  
zeus: WHATEVER YOU WANT!  
me: one im not pretty...at least i dont think i am...two i only want to see pan.  
hera: so your saying that you wouldnt marry zeus if he asked?  
me: no offense to zeus, but yes. cuz im too young to get married and youd kill me.  
hera: i like her! whats your name?  
me: Kharis...its not my real name but you know...zeus.  
hera: right.  
Kharis: so i hear zeus keeps falling in love with women and this therapist out for lunch blames aphrodite?  
hera: um...sure...

Artemis looking at Apollo: I like her maybe we'll be able to go back home earlier than planned. I'm going to go find Pan as her reward.  
Apollo: And you're just going to leave me here?  
Artemis: You can come if you want you know I don't mind. If you come though no messing with Pan. Apollo: Fine...I won't mess with Pan.

Kharis: hmm...where to start...oh! well, have you two tried to talk to eachother about how you feel?  
Hera: i think we tried that.  
Kharis: well...just try again, but this time i have to improvise! hermes, fetch me hephaestus!  
Hephaestus: you rang?  
Kharis: come here i need to ask you something...whispers something in Hephaestus' ear  
Hephaestus: ill do it! iconxd.gif Zeus: is he laughing because of your pretty face? iconredface.gif Kharis: ...why do you want to know?  
Hera: ill handle this.  
Kharis: no just stay here! whispers to hephaestus make it quick!  
Hephaestus: makes two thrones  
Hera: thats it?  
Kharis: just sit in them.  
Zeus and Hera: sit in the thrones  
Hera: this isnt affecting us.  
Kharis: now.  
hephaestus: pulls out remote control and presses a button and the thrones chain zeus and hera  
Hera: HEY!  
Zeus: are you -  
Kharis: this pains me as much as it does you, so listen. you two will talk to eachother and at least TRY to understand how it feels when Zeus gets another wife, OKAY? sure being attached to your throne and forced to attempt to understand eachother is pretty lame...but if you do a certain something something very bad will happen to you. you will each talk individually revealing YOUR side of the story. as you two communicate, the other gods will hear you and thus decide your fate, do you understand?  
Zeus: this is pretty akward...but sure for -  
Hera: get on with it.  
Kharis: oh! and i almost forgot! im also going to invite my friends from this greek mythology guild im a part of to also decide your fate.  
Hermes: gods AND mortals will decide their fate?  
Kharis: its a greek mythology guild so i assure you they know A LOT about the situation. if they want to attend, they will. if they dont want to then thats ok. any questions before the confessions begin?  
Zeus: what is the certain something?  
Kharis: if one of you interrupts the other will be shocked.  
Zeus: i can deal with that!  
Hephaestus: presses "Shock Zeus" button  
Zeus: electrified IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE?  
Kharis: with the right amount of energy it is. the more you interrupt, the more painful the shock, okay?  
Hera: this will be fun...

Kharis: hera goes first. so hera, how do you feel when zeus gets another wife?  
hera: well, it makes me feel like zeus doesnt love me, and truthfully i love him very much. and when he has children with this new wife, it just pisses me off! so i make the child as miserable as possible.  
Kharis: but its not the childs fault that they exist! so why make the child miserable?  
hera: to piss off zeus! he loves his children so much, so to show him that im angry with his unfaithfulness, i make the child miserable or try to kill them.  
Kharis: you do that to his wives too.  
hera: yup. : but its not the childs fault that they exist! so why make the child miserable?  
hera: to piss off zeus! he loves his children so much, so to show him that im angry with his unfaithfulness, i make the child miserable or try to kill them.  
Kharis: you do that to his wives too.  
hera: yup.

Kharis: man...i guess no one from the greek mythology guilds come so far...oh well zeus: is it my turn now pretty lady?  
Kharis: can i use that remote hephaestsus?  
hephaestus: sure. He gets an evil look on his face.  
Kharis: shocks zeus 3 times  
zeus: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?  
Kharis: for flirting with me when i dont want a boyfriend!  
hera: your like the only person whos rebelled against zeus.  
Kharis: theres probably more...but anyways, hera, even though some women might have rebelled against zeus, how would you feel if those rebellious women still fell for him?  
hera: it depends, if they never wanted him i may try to be nice. if they eventually wanted this, id be pissed off.  
Kharis: thats comprehendable. 


	5. Part 5

A.N I doubt anyone is reading this but just in case there is I'm going to keep updating. But I have another story I'm working on and it takes priority to this one. If anyine's interested in it let me know and I'll be happy to tell you about it. It'n not going to be Greek Mythology though I still plan to do my side story for Artemis's list it's not going to be up for a while. I will get it done someday but as it's not typed up and only on Paper and I currently don't have any it's going to be a while.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Kharis: thats fine take as long as you need, Queen-of-the-Rogue! zeus: great another - i mean, oh goody!  
hera: ZEUS!  
Kharis: shut up or ill shock you both!  
hera and zeus: *sigh* yes ma'am.

FAR AWAY...

artemis: dude! she just told off zeus and hera!  
apollo: gotta make haste then.  
artemis: PAN!  
apollo: PAN!  
artemis: PAN!!! GET OVER HERE!!!

Pan: What can I do for you Artemis? And why did you have to bring Him?

Artemis: there's someone who wants to meet you and your going to go because she has the guts to yell at dad and Hera and as her reward she gets to meet you. You're her favorite god. The reason I brought Apollo is because he's my twin and at the moment I don't feel like being separated then they'll be able to persuade us to do something I don't like.

Apollo: I don't trust the others at this moment with Zeus and Hera in marriage counseling so i'm sticking close to Temi because someone will try something the moment i'm not there and she'll go off and I won't see her for another millennium. While she might be fine with that glares at twin who's whistling innocently i'm not ready to be apart from her again for that long.

Pan: Wait someone's finally got Zeus and Hera into marriage counseling?!

Twins: Yep! They roll on the floor laughing at the memory.

Pan: ive GOT to see this!  
Artemis: we have the whole thing right here!

ON OLYMPUS

Kharis: now hera, we have heard your story, now zeus, you may speak.  
zeus: FINALLY!  
Kharis: now zeus, why do you go off with other women?  
zeus: eros brings up his arrows, pulls on his bow, that's all there is to it.  
Kharis: i see. any other way to put that unpoetically?  
zeus: i cant help myself. these women are just so HOT!  
Kharis: ive never heard you say that. but good progress.  
zeus: thank you.  
Kharis: now have you ever ignored these temptations?  
zeus: ive tried, but aphrodite gets the best of me. its not my fault.  
hera: NOT YOUR FAULT? YOU - *gets shocked* OWW!  
Kharis: thank you hephaestus.  
hephaestus: this is entertaining!  
hermes: *munching on ambrosia popcorn* i agree bro!  
Kharis: besides the feeling of love and lust and those among that line, how else do you feel when you fall in love with a woman that is not hera?  
zeus: if you dig very deep in my heart and i DO mean EXTREMELY deep, as in so deep it takes one second less than eternity to dig into deep, i feel ashamed in a way because i know hera will torture the poor young soul and it isnt right. *gets shocked* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?  
Kharis: yeah, this is also a lie detector. every time you lie you get shocked too.  
zeus: why didnt you tell us that earlier?

Kharis: because hephaestus just told me. and how may i repay you for going above and beyond with this invention lord hephaestus of the flame?  
hephaestus: this is repayment enough! watching my parents in therapy! no offense.  
Kharis: now TELL THE TRUTH!  
zeus: i only feel love and lust and whenever they are tortured by hera i feel a bit of regret.  
Kharis: see? do you feel better now that you said the truth?  
zeus: a bit. *gets shocked*  
Kharis: LIAR!  
hephaestus: sorry. my finger just slipped.

Aphrodite:DANG! Zeus was the most fun to make fall in love.  
*whole audience looks at her*

Unison:GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ares:No! It is not right to harm a woman!

Unison:GET HIM!

*starts brawling on ares*

Kharis: now zeus do you have anything else to say before we let the gods decide your fate?  
zeus: um...yeah, can you guys like make me go on with immortal life the way i usually do? besides, its fun to watch hera act like a b***h *gets shocked*  
hera: WHY YOU - *gets shocked*  
Kharis: now the gods and the greek mythology guild shall decide your fate.

Erasmios: Right. The members of the greek mythology guild have come to a unanimous decision. Lord Zeus-  
*Hermes starts choking on a piece of ambrosia popcorn*  
Artemis: *mutters* Jeez!  
*gives a hard slap on Hermes' back*  
Hermes: *coughs up popcorn* : I'm--*cough*--I'm ok. Go on, Ras.  
*whispers to Artemis* Thanks, Artie.  
Artemis: *whispers back* Sure. And Don't call me Artie. *readjusts quiver belt*

Erasmios: Well...Lord Zeus, we, the Greek Mythology guild -  
Everyone here: YEAH!  
Erasmios: have decided that you two will continue life the way you usually do because they're not used to change.  
Hera: WHAT?  
Erasmios: Now the gods shall decide the fates of Zeus and Hera.

Zeus: Hold it, hold it, everyone stop...I'm the KING of the gods; don't you guys think I should decide my own fa--*zaps*OUCH!!~ Hera: Oh, come on! I'm the lady of the house and I should decide what to do with you. I know Artemis woulg agr--*zaps* EEP!!~ Kenamarin_Shukai: No. The audience of the gods, meaning Hermes, Demeter, Athena and all of them will decide your fate, Lord Zeus.  
Zeus: But-BUT-BUT..........awww....Fine.

Athena: Well I say we seperate Zeus and Hera so they won't get on each other's nerves.  
Hermes: I go with Ras.  
Kharis: Ok.  
Demeter: Ras.  
Artemis: Ras.  
Apollo: Totally Ras.  
Kharis: Any other gods or goddesses?

Persephone just arrives back from her time with her husband and knows about everything going on because he like the twins watched it from a safe spot with Persephone. "I agree with Ras as well. It gets old watching father and Hera fight almost 24/7."

Kharis: Then I guess Zeus and Hera pretend this never happened. Now if you need me, I'll be looking for Pan and getting a shower. And the good part is that Zeus will stay in the chair while I clean up so he doesn't molest me or anything.

Zeus: WHAT? I'D NEVER DO THAT!  
Everyone else: If you think she's that pretty -

Kharis: WHICH I'M NOT!  
Everyone else: You would.

Apollo and Artemis: Laugh at Zeus being stuck to the chair.

Artemis: Well now that this is done with while the kid plays with Pan i'm going hunting. Apollo when I get back you better not have scared off anymore girls because of how you look. I don't want to have to save you then scare the girls off because they're to stupid to know that you and I are a package deal. They want you they get me for free aren't I just the nicest sister? She gives him an extremely sweet smile.

Apollo: Yeah, sis...totally.  
Artemis: Great! Kharis: *comes back from shower with royal purple chiton on* Who switched my clothes with this chiton?  
Artemis: Can I blame Apollo? Apollo: But I didn't do it!!!

Artemis: Does it look like I care? I'm blamig you. Do you have a problem with that Apollo? 


End file.
